Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces * The menu was a bit less equipped at first, as the Options section lacked the My Profile and the Search buttons. * The playlist names were all in caps, and there were also two unused ones named "MOST PLAYED" and "E3 SPECIALS". * On the PlayStation 4 version of the E3 copy, the X button was programmed to label the song as Favorite, and L1 was the button that one had to press to activate the dance routine. In the final version, the X button lets the player dance to the song instead of the L1 button. * There are some differences between the E3 and the Gamescom version of the Just Dance Machine animation: ** The beginning is completely different. ** The Story video is brighter and shorter. ** The dancing emblem has a different animation. ** The spaceship is darker and creates a much bigger and brighter light when it lands on the Earth. ** A scene lasts longer. ** The man's silhouette is pink instead of black. ** The routines' icons have different positions and the exclusive ones for Just Dance Unlimited are not shown at all. ** An editing error from 0:58 to 1:03 (referring to the video comparison) is fixed. * The Just Dance Machine routines Metal Guitar and Twerk originally had different icons. * At the end of the songlist, there was a button that would have activated the Non-Stop Shuffle mode from Just Dance 4. In the final version, it is replaced by the Playlist button. * In all the demo builds, the generic player nicknames (Happy, Jazzy, etc.) were in mixed case like in its two predecessors. In the final version, they are in all caps ("HAPPY" instead of "Happy"). Despite this, preview footage for newly-added Just Dance Unlimited routines would still have the names in mixed case. Imagequeen.jpeg|Beta menu assets JDMTwerk.jpeg|Beta icon for the Twerk routine JDMrockIcon.png|Beta icon for the Metal Guitar routine Imagemiku.jpeg|Beta Non-Stop Shuffle button at the end of the tracklist Routines ''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' * An 8-bit remix of In the Hall of Mountain King was supposed to be in the game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. A very small part of the gameplay appears in the trailer of . The coach also appears in the behind scenes video shown during the Masterclass. Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.01.19 AM.png|Menu Icon Eight bit classic.png Just Dance 2017-8bit ''Bailar * The coach had more visible facial features, as shown in a Beta preview from the ''Just Dance Unlimited servers. ** The background was also a little different. * The avatar for Bailar was supposed to have a blue outline instead of a purple one. Bailar beta.png|Beta screenshot Bailar beta avatar.png|Beta avatar ''Bang * In a Beta ''Unlimited preview, the background uses different colors and animations, the pictures of the winking women were in full opacity and coloured, and the lipsticks in the verses were placed horizontally and not vertically. Just Dance 2017 - Bang - Beta Bang beta 1.png|Beta screenshot 1 Bang beta 2.png|Beta screenshot 2 Bang beta 3.png|Beta screenshot 3 Bang beta 4.png|Beta screenshot 4 ''Bonbon *From a video filmed during development, ''Bonbon’s routine was shown to have a different appearance from the final product. ** The moves were performed in a different way as well. *In the menu square, the coach's outfit is less bright, and the coach is seen with a orange outline instead of the purple outline that's used in the actual routine. Just Dance 2017 - Bonbon - Beta!|Beta Gameplay Bonbon.png|Beta coach's colour scheme and outline on the menu icon IMG 4304.png|Beta avatar (in the bottom left) Can't Feel My Face * The background was different, as shown in a Behind The Scenes video. Zrzut ekranu (21).png ''Cake By The Ocean *In trailers for the game, there was a very brief preview of the choreography that differed from the finalized version. The background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables, ketchup, and mustard bottles instead of a purple living room. *Two of the animals in the background also differed from the finalized version; the octopus was whiter and one of the seahorses had green arms instead of pink ones. *In the Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version, the wire for the earphones had an outline as well as the coaches. It has no outline in the final version. Ceakbaideoconbeta.png|Beta background and animal colors Untitled10|Beta menu icon for the Earphones Version Carnaval Boom * ''Carnaval Boom originally had a different title: Samba Samba. This is proven by its code name (Samba). ** Besides, Pierre Billion was going to be credited as artist instead of Latino Sunset. SambaSamba.png|Beta title and artist's name ''Cheap Thrills *In the E3 menu, the Classic routine's menu colour is cyan instead of violet, and the menu banner is yellow instead of white. *In the initial menu icon for the Bollywood Version, P2's moustaches were visible. In the final version, they are flesh-coloured. Siaimage.jpeg|Beta menu colour and menu banner for the Classic routine Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 7.58.24 AM.png|Beta menu icon for the Bollywood Version Cola Song * A Beta color palette can be seen in the beta menu icon for this routine: ** P1's costume is lighter and also has white stripes ** P2's costume is light blue and her glove is fuchsia instead of blue ** P3's glove is orange instead of light yellow ** P4's costume is lighter and its stars are light yellow instead of sky blue *** Additionally, none of them wears tights (which are actually used in the final routine). **** The background in the menu icon was different as well: it was purple with rainbow sprinkled instead of mint green with swirls. Colalternate.jpg|Beta menu icon Don’t Stop Me Now *C2 was originally going to have a light blue outline like C1, as proven by some screenshots. It was also going to have a white outline, as seen on the square. In the final version of the routine, C2's beta outline was replaced by a paper-like outline. *In the preview gameplay at E3, the pictograms for C2 had the same colour as C1's. This was changed in the final version, where C2's pictograms are red instead of wine purple. *The Alternate coach was meant to have a blue, thin glow instead of a paper-like outline, as seen in its Beta menu icon. Dontstopmenow hd screenshot1.jpg|Beta outline for the second coach Dontstopme.jpg|Square beta outline Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram Comparision Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Alternate Don’t Wanna Know *The coach's glove was originally more light blue, as seen in a Beta screenshot. *''Don't Wanna Know originally had a different avatar. Dont wanna know officialsite.png|Beta glove colour Unknown avatar.png|Beta avatar ''El Tiki *The pictograms are much darker in the E3 preview. *''El Tiki's alternate routine originally had a different choreo and some different costumes. El tiki picto comp.png|Pictogram Comparision El tiki trio beta.png|Beta outfits TIKI - JUST DANCE 2017 - ALTERNATIVA|Beta dance moves for the Trio Version 15622135_895982713870212_638611321395872864_n.jpg|Beta Avatar (Alternate) ''Groove *As shown on a Facebook picture, each coach was initially supposed to have his own outline colour: P1's was red and P2's was blue. ** In the same image, P2's shoes are light blue instead of pink. Giam.png|Different outline colours and Beta P2's shoes Hips Don’t Lie * The preview gameplay has a Beta pictogram. * The Sumo version originally had a different square, and the coaches had a blue outline instead of a pink one. Hips dont lie beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Hips Don't Lie Alt Jd17.png|Beta Sumo Version square I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll * In its early version, the background was simplier and the background dancers were pink instead of lilac purple. ** Very strangely, this preview plays the original version of the song instead of its cover. * A Beta pictogram is seen in the ''Just Dance Now files. Just Dance 2017 - I love Rock n' Roll ! - Beta iloverock beta.png|Beta screenshot Iloverock beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini * This song was supposed to be in the game covered, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. A very small part of the gameplay appears in the trailer of . Itsybitsysqu.png|Menu Icon Itsybitsyidk.png ItsyBitsyCountdown.jpg|The coaches appearing in the 3 days left picture by Just Dance Denmark on Instagram Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini - Just Dance 2017 Beta - ''La Bicicleta * An early version of the routine is contained in the ''Just Dance Unlimited servers; in it, the coaches are much closer to the screen, and the background lacks its animations and is lighter. ** Another peculiarity of this preview is that the coaches have a light blue outline instead of a fuchsia one. *** The Beta outline is still used in the menu assets for the routine. Bicicleta beta.png|Early screenshot Just Dance 2017 - Bicicleta (early version) 00000010.png|Beta outline ''Lean On * In early beta builds of the game, P2 had a different pose in the Coach Selection Menu. * In the preview and in E3 gameplays, on remote-sensor consoles, many moves were counted twice (such as when the dancers swing their right arms and tap their hands on their thighs). ** The amount of counted moves was reduced in the official release. Screenshot 20161102-210712.png|P2's Beta pose in the Coach Selection Menu Leila * In an early version of the routine, the background clones of the coach were totally different: their palette used shades of fuchsia instead of shades of blue, their skin had the same colour as their hair (making it invisible), their feet weren't faded and they had no outline. Leila beta comp.png|Comparision between the Beta and the final look of the background dancers Little Swing * In the menu banner, a sign reading "''LITTLE SWING" can be seen, although it doesn't appear in the actual gameplay. Littleswingback.png|Beta background detail ''PoPiPo * In the E3 menu, it can be seen that P1 and P3s' positions are flipped. Imagemiku.jpeg|Beta menu icon RADICAL * There are some differences between the E3 gameplay and the final one: ** In the E3 version of ''RADICAL, the routine starts with the sound at the beginning of each preview video. In the final version, it is replaced by a disco sound that gets louder. ** Some pictograms look different, especially the one for Gold Move 1. ** The end of the song sounds different as well. **Versions made after the E3 demo has the song name shown as RADICAL instead of Radical. *The alternate version of RADICAL was originally a solo routine with an entirely different coach, choreography and background, but it was later replaced by the Helmet Version. RadicalGMTemp.png|Beta Gold Move 1 pictogram Radical alt beta.png|Beta alternate routine Just Dance 2017 Radical by Dyro & Dannic BETA alternate ''Run the Night *''Run the Night has an early version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers. *As seen in an early concept art, the coach's hair is red and ponytailed. Rtn.png|Beta version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers Cr66lX5XEAA7to4.jpg|Concept art showing a different haircut ''September *''September has a beta Gold Move which is seen in its gameplay preview. *In the gameplay video, September’s pictograms were lemon yellow, wine red and green instead of the in-game cobalt, light orange and fuchsia. *The Disco Fitness coach's belly warmer was much darker than in the final version. This Beta element appears in its Beta menu icon. september beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and pictogram colors Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.10 AM.png|Beta menu icon for the Disco Fitness version ''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) has an early version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers. Slbet.png|Beta version in the Just Dance Unlimited servers Just Dance 2017 - Single Ladies - Beyoncé - Early Version 15621748_895970027204814_1175067487051791913_n.jpg|Beta avatar ''Sorry'' * In the demo, the lyrics color is carmine red. But in the finalized version, the lyrics color is yellow. * A different background with elements from the first pre-chorus was initially used as menu banner in the E3 version. However, the finalized menu banner uses elements from the verses. ** Consequently, the menu colour was different as well, being purple instead of fire red. Sorry menu.gif|Beta menu banner from E3 2016 ''Titanium *''Titanium originally had an alternate routine, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. Titanium alt beta.png Just Dance 2017 Titanium (Alternative) ''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) *Before the song was announced, P3's outfit was darker along with the other players having a smaller color change. *Also before the song was announced, the pictograms had different colors, and there was a beta pictogram. *The Family Battle Version had a faintly different menu icon: some elements were slightly moved, and P2 and P3s' knees were visible. LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|As you can see in this picture, P3's outfit was originally darker. You can also see the Beta pictogram Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 8.00.48 AM.png|Beta menu icon for the Family Battle Version What Is Love * The menu icon for the Car Version originally had some additional light effects on the background. Whatislovealternate.jpg|Beta menu icon for the Car Version Worth It *In the song's album coach and coach selection image, the coach is seen with a yellow glove instead of a pink glove. *Her outline is light blue in the E3 announcement trailer. *In the preview video and some screenshots, the pictogram color is light brown, but in the E3 demo, the pictograms are magenta. worthit beta glove.png|Beta glove color worthit beta glow.png|Beta glow worthit betaandfinal pictocolor comp.png|Comparison between the final and beta pictogram colors Worthitbetafradj.PNG|Beta background Worthitbeta2fradj.PNG|Beta background Beta Skins These skins were found in the files of ''Just Dance 2017 and for some reason were not used in the final version of the game; however, the Gear skin can appear when your actual skin is loading. References Site Navigation Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2017